Strangeness isn't always bad
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: “Nope, but I guess strangeness isn’t always bad.” Troy just grinned and dove down for another kiss.' Yep, that's my summary. One-Shot. Troyella.


A/N: My first Troyella High School Musical one-shot

Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: After their triple-win and their almost kiss, Troy didn't really told Gabriella that he liked her. Now he was determined to do just that.

°°°!°°°Troyella°°°!°°°

To say Troy Bolton was nervous… would be an understatement.

Troy was terrified as he walked into the Halls of the East High, a note in his trembling hands. He made his way to his locker, needing more than three tries to get his lock open. He stuffed his back inside and looked at the small picture of him and Gabriella at the day of their triple win. He had his arm tightly around her while she had both of hers around his waist. They were both flashing big grins into the camera. Troy smiled. Her hair was now cut on shoulder length and his hair was shorter too and a darker shade of brown, bringing his eyes out more.

He traced Gabriella's face lightly as someone patted his shoulder. Startled, Troy jumped around to face the someone. He stared into the amused face of his best friend Chad Danforth. "Chad, you startled me." Troy stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

Chad chuckled. "I'm sorry, dude, I didn't mean to interrupt your loving caress of Gabriella's picture." He grinned as Troy blushed. "You still didn't tell her?"

Troy glared at him. "I wouldn't need to, if you hadn't interrupted us."

Chad rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know you were going to kiss her?" He asked irritated.

Troy snorted. "It was obvious. Our faces nearing, my smile… argh… even the fire in my eyes." He huffed.

Chad shrugged. "When are you going to tell her?"

Troy sighed. "Today." He mumbled. Chad grinned.

"Well then, good luck. And don't get scared now." He whispered. Troy looked confused.

"What?" He asked but Chad was already gone as a new voice spoke.

"Hey Troy." It greeted. Troy jumped against his locker. "Whoa Troy."

Troy turned to look into the deep brown eyes, he was all too familiar with. "Sorry, Gabriella." He mumbled.

Gabriella looked at him worried. "Everything's okay?" She asked.

Troy blushed. "Um sure, I'm just scared, because… um… I saw this movie, um, Dracula III: Legacy… and now I'm scared of Vampires." He stuttered.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Vampires? You do remember they'd only attack at night or in darkness, right?"

Troy's blush deepened. "Um, yeah, but you never know."

Gabriella nodded slowly, not convinced at all. "Ah okay." She shook her heads lightly, a smile grazing her features. "Anyways, let's go to our homeroom." Troy nodded and threw his locker shut. Gabriella linked her arm through his as he pushed his hands into his pockets. She did that more often recently and it was making Troy more nervous than ever this day. When they reached their homeroom, Troy proceeded to stumble and fall flatly forward, head first. He groaned when he stood up again, clutching his forehead where a light bruise was beginning to form over his right eye. Gabriella looked at him irritated. "Come on, I'll take you to the school nurse." She dragged him by his arm.

The nurse laughed as she put a small plaster on his bruise and gave him cold gel cushion. Troy blushed and scowled, while Gabriella just stared at him confused. He kept muttering things when they walked out again. The bell rang and Troy walked to his locker mumbling a small good-bye at Gabriella. He rammed his head into his locker several times muttering: "I'm stupid, I'm so stupid." Troy still had the note. He turned around and leaned his back against his locker. He went into the men toilet and waited until the bell rang. He quietly snuck out again and went to Gabriella's locker. He was glad they told each other the combination of the other, because now he could slip the note into her locker easily. He pinned it next to the picture of him and her, the same he had. He quickly closed it again and rushed to his next class.

°°°!°°°

After class Gabriella walked to her locker. She was wondering what was up with Troy, he never was that clumsy or scared or even nervous. She opened it and was surprised to see a folded note next to the picture of her and Troy. On top of the note was _'Gabriella' _written. She snatched it and read it.

_Gabriella, _

_Meet me at our secret spot during lunch, don't worry we'll have something to eat. _

_See you,_

_Troy_

Now Gabriella was even more confused. Lunch period was just one class away and she most certain she wouldn't focus on anything in her class. Then she groaned, she had English… wit Troy. She stuffed the note into her pocket, took her note book and closed her door. She sat down on her chair and placed her head in her hands as the lesson began. A small piece of paper flew over. She looked around and saw every one focus on the class. She opened i.

_G-_

_What's wrong?_

_Ty_

She smiled. Her best friend always seemed to sense what she felt. She quickly scribbled something back and tossed at her.

_Ty-_

_Troy asked me to meet up with him at lunch. He was acting all strange today, I suppose he will tell me about it later. _

_G_

A few moments later Taylor's reply came.

_G-_

_Well, he certainly is acting strange. Look at him. _

Gabriella looked up. Troy was constantly looking at the clock on the wall, was tapping his pen on the table and ran his hand trough his hair. A sign that he was nervous. She looked back down at the note.

_Maybe he wants to tell you that he likes you. I know that's what you want._

_Ty_

Gabriella blushed deeply. She was about to write something again as a loud voice rang through the room.

"Miss Montez, I expect you to pay attention to this class. Stay after class." The voice of her teacher doomed. Gabriella groaned. Everyone was looking at her; even Troy had turned and caught her gaze. He gave her the tiniest of smiles and turned away again. _Yep, Troy indeed was acting more than strange today. _Gabriella though as she let her head fall onto her desk.

°°°!°°°

After class Gabriella had stayed behind. Her teacher told her to pay attention next time but let her of the hook. Gabriella was grateful and had apologized.

She was walking rather fast to the secret spot Troy had shown her the second day they reunited. Troy was already sitting on the bench between the flowers, a box next to him. He looked up when he heard her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hey." She greeted and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I brought cookies, you know, the ones my mum made. I know you love them. And I brought milk too." He reached down and showed her a bottle of milk with to beakers. He offered her the cookies and she took one.

"So, you asked me to meet you, because…?" She started.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Um, actually I wanted to tell you something."

"Alright shoot." She grinned at him.

He looked down. "I don't know how to say it." He mumbled. Gabriella reached out and cupped his chin to title his head back up. She traced his bruise lightly and pushed his hair away.

"You know you can tell me everything," She reassured him, a soft smile on her lips.

Troy took a deep breath. "I…- you know since our triple win I've been meaning to tell you… um…- well actually I've wanted to tell you this before… but I couldn't… what I've been trying to tell you was…" He stuttered and grew frustrated. "Argh, fuck this." He cursed and leaned forward capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Gabriella was shocked at first, but soon began to respond. Troy smiled into the kiss he deepened it. Ever so lightly their tongues touched and he tasted the cookies his mum made and the sweetness of her… Gabriella.

Troy pulled away and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been wanting to do this." He whispered.

Gabriella giggled. "Hm, I think I can tell."

Troy smiled. "I like you… and I think I'm falling in love with you."

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, Troy." She pulled him into a tight hug.

Troy pulled away again. "Does that mean you feel the same?" Gabriella grinned.

"Of course I feel the same. I felt like this since you showed me this spot for the first time." She laughed as a goofy smile appeared on his lips. He stood up and began to make weird moves, pumping his fists into the air. Gabriella stood up to. "So that's why you were acting like this today, you were nervous about telling me."

Troy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I never acted that strange, right?"

Gabriella smiled. "Nope, but I guess strangeness isn't always bad." Troy just grinned and dove down for another kiss.

Strangeness most definitely wasn't a bad thing to them anymore.

°°°!°°°Troyella°°°!°°°

A/N: Hooray… my first High School Musical one shot… and more to come!

I'll update SMFaNY really soon, I'm almost done with my next chapter.


End file.
